Benutzer:Mondpfote
So könnt ihr mich nennen *Mond *Mondpfote *Moon *Möndchen *Moonpaw *Moony *Mondi *Mondfeuer ( Heilername) Über mich Hi ich bin Mondpfote und arbeite als Heiler Schülerin im Sturm Clan. Meine Mentorin ist Kirschteich. Meine vorherige Mentorin war Venuspelz die zweite Anführerin des Clans. Ich bin eine ungewöhnlich schwarz weiß geschäckte Kätzin mit grünen durchdringeden Augen wie der Voll Mond. Vom Charakter her bin ich bin eine sehr wilde Kätzin (obwohl ich Heilerin bin). Ich lasse mir von niemandem was sagen sonder tue nur was ich für richtig halte. Kurz ich habe meinen eigenen Dickkopf. So wurde ich von einer Schülerin zur Heilerschülerin (kurzfassung): Nach meiner ersten Schlacht habe ich schwere Wunden abbeckommen und musste eine Weile im Heilerbau bleiben. Weil mir so langweilig war habe ich angefangen Kirschteich bei der Arbeit zuzusehen und konnte mir viele Kräutrer merken. Als Kirschteich kurz den Bau verließ wachte eine weitere Patientin von ihr auf und beklagte sich über große Bauchschmerzen. Ich konnte nach einer weile nicht mehr zusehen wie sie sich vor schmerzen wand, da habe ich ihr die Kräuter geholt an die ich mich erinnern konnte und habe sie ihr gegeben. Als Kirschteich wieder kahm hat sie mich erst mal ausgeschipft, aber als sie gemerkt hat das ich ihr die Richtigen Kräuter gegeben hatte war sie verwuder aber auch stolz auf mich. Ich habe gemerkt das es mir riesigen Spaß macht kranken Katzen zu helfen deshalb bin ich Kirschteich´s Schülerin geworden. Die ganze Geschichte findet ihr im WaCa erfindungs Wiki LG eure Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume (Danke Star) Meine Freunde in diesem Wiki *Honigtau : 16. April *Buntschweif (Bunt) : Oktober *Lightfoot 13 : 13. August *Belle 4 : 3 Juli *Tigerschweif : 21. Juni *Leo Leopardenschweif : 2. November *Bienenflügel : 19.März *Nebelsturm: 13.Juni *Leyley55 : 2. November *Ekliss : 28. September *Venus 7 : 25. Juli *Sonnen sturm 1 : 4.Mai *Eichhornschweif 2012 : 1. Oktober *Grasfell : 5. März *Eisfell : 20. Februar *Keksauge : 1. November *Nussherz : 1 November *Gänseblumnase : 8. Dezember *Geißelstern : 17. Januar *Federschweif : 27. Juni *Wolfsfell : 16.Januar *Jacky711 : 7.November *Gewitterherz : 28.Juni Bücher die ich gelesen habe Staffel 1 #In die Wildnis #Feuer und Eis #Geheimnis des Waldes #Vor dem Sturm #Gefährliche Spuren #Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2 #Mitternacht #Mondschein #Morgenröte #Sternenglanz #Dämmerung #Sonnenuntergang Special Adventures #Feuerstern Mission #Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas #The Rise of Scourge #Tigerstar & Sasha - into the woods #Tigerstar & Sasha - Escape from the Forest #Tigerstar & Sasha - Return to the Clans Bücher die ich gerade lese *SkyClans Destiny *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Lieblings Clans *DonnerClan *WindClan For my Friends <3 Hier sind Bilder von mir für meine Freunde <3 ( sind zwar nicht so schgön aber... ) : Honigtau.png|Honigtau Eichornschweif.png|Eichhornschweif Buntschweif.png|Buntschweif Keksauge.png|Keksauge Bienenflügel.png|Bienenflügel Von Freunden Danke für die Wunderschönen Bilder :) *ich drück euch alle* <3 Mondpfote.png|Von Keksi Keksauge/ Von Keks.png|Von Keksi Für Moony.png|Von Honey Für.Mondpfote.png|Von Leo Für Mondpfote.png|Von Gänseblumenase Mond.jpg|Von Geißelstern Für Möndchen.png|Von Gewitterherz Steckbrief *'Name:' Mondpfote *'Echter Spitz Name:' Leo *'Geburtstag:' 13.8 *'Sternzeichen:' Löwe *'Aussehen:' Ich habe blonde ungefähr Schulterlange Harre und blaue Augen *'Hobbys': Lesen, im Wald sein, mit meinen Tierern spielen (kuscheln) *'Lieblingsfächer: '''Kunst, Latein, Englisch *'Hassfächer: Mathe, Deutsch, Musik *'''Haustiere: Nelly(schwarzweiße Kätzin), Minka (weißbraunes Häschen mit einem hauch schwarz) *'Lieblings Film: 'STAR WARS´, Die Tribute von Panem *'Lieblings Lieder: '''There she goes, summer paradise, a part of me, without you, standing still, she doesnt mind *'Geschwister:' einen Bruder *'Was ich ncht verstehe:''' Mein Bruder und manche Freundinnen sagen ich würde mich wie ein Junge verhalten dabei bin ich doch 100% Mädchen :( Lieblings Charakter *Federschweif *Krähenfeder *Blattsee *Rußpelz *Feuerstern *Eichhornschweif *Brombeerkralle *Tüpfelblatt *Gelbzahn Meine Hass Charakter *Tigerstern *Habichtfrost *Moorkralle *Aschenpelz *Narbengesicht *Dunkelstreif *Braunschweif Namen Hier sind Namen aufgelistet wie ich schon von ein paar leuten die ich kenne genannt wurde: *Leo (so gut wie alle die ich kenne) *Flummi (meine Mutter) *Riki (eine Freundin) *Leonore (meine Musiklehrerin) *Hexenbesen (meine Sportlehrerin) *Leon (Jungs) *Peter (Jungs) *Mikado (Jungs) *Leoli (Meine Halbschwester (2)) *Leni ( mein Bruder <3 (9)) *Richard (Honey ) *Mäuschen (Opa) *Mausi (Opa) *Moony,Mondi (hauptsächlich im Wiki) Wie auch immer die auf solche blöden Namen kommen! (manche sind ganz ok) Wikis in denen Ich bin #Warrior Cats Wiki : Benutzer #Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki : Benutzer #Das Geschichten Wiki : Gründer #Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki : Benutzer #WaCa Rolplay Wiki: Admin #Die Einhornchroniken Wiki : Admin #Das All Wiki: Chat-Moderator #Katzenverwandte Wiki: Benutzer